


香水有毒

by Monday0627



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 都市传说香水梗，KT肉





	香水有毒

堂本光一擦着头发上的水珠只裹着浴袍带着一身白汽从乐屋的浴室出来，还没来得及大喇喇往梳妆镜前的垫子一屁股落座，就看见了茶几上面放着的精致的礼品袋。

谁来过了？

没管记录后台的摄像机镜头还如同偷窥狂般在门帘外徘徊，座长直接扭头对经纪人问。

他就这么直接走了？没等经纪人张口给答案，堂本光一又自己回答了自己并随之抛出第二个问题。或许还是在乎着镜头若有若无的窥探，某个熟悉的三音节在唇齿间打了个转儿换成了含糊不清的代词。

那个袋子非要说特别也不特别，夹在在各方关系者送来的花花绿绿慰问品中间。孤零零混杂在其中很容易被淹没就算了，还连个名字都不贴，松垮的绳子耷拉在两边如同一个任性的小孩子叉腰噘嘴得意洋洋说你猜啊你猜啊——刻意要让人打哑谜似的。

而堂本光一就是莫名一眼捕捉到它的存在，并且几乎是下意识地判断到做出这种任性事的人就是自己相方。

而且绝对不是跟着慰问品一道被staff们送来的。堂本光一弯腰把袋子拿起来，还一只手摁住没怎么系好的腰带防走光。不用说，这家伙一定是慢悠悠晃过来看自己在浴室洗澡又慢悠悠晃走了。帝剧工作人员对这位堂本先生混的比自己还熟络，一路纯靠刷脸解门禁的本事不知道被他得意洋洋炫耀过多少次。

“刚桑说还有工作，把东西放下就走了。”经纪人尴尬地扶了一下眼镜。刚桑前脚离开不过五分钟功夫，挽留他喝口水也摆摆手说等会一堆记者要来采访光一自己就不添乱了。他也提醒刚桑没在礼物上标名字，可刚桑无所谓地说没事不需要。果然，根本不需要自己多插一嘴那个红色的袋子是刚桑送来的光一桑就自觉自动发觉了存在。

行吧，也不是第一天在堂本们身边工作了。心电感应强悍到这种地步地话也麻烦你们交换一下电话号码什么都的没必要再通过我们传话了好吗？经纪人先生有些挫败地自我安慰。堂本光一对这个回答听不清喜怒地笑了一声，甩了甩头发上的水珠盘腿坐在坐垫上窸窸窣窣拆礼品袋子。袋子不大，像是什么精品店里的，经纪人先生貌似在夫人购物清单中见过，具体是什么记不清，隐约的印象让他直接想到的是这个用来送同事……合适吗？经纪人先生伸着脑袋想要看里面是什么，却忽然感到脖子一凉。下意识抬眼看见堂本光一手停止了翻找，塌毛下面一双漂亮的眼睛正带着警惕和不善直勾勾盯着自己。

宛如草丛里蹲守猎物的狐狸。

额……我还有点事确认。经纪人先生不愧是能伺候好传说中的堂本光一并且不但没被压迫疯掉还年年都拿优秀员工奖金的神级经理人，求生欲迫使他脑回路运转速度直追新干线，秒懂这位人士的别扭点在哪抄起文件夹打开手机装作很忙的样子吆五喝六摸出乐屋还体贴地随手关门。

还赶走了摄像机。

所以说工资高不是没有道理的。

门关上带动的气流把梳妆台子上面的花枝震得抖一下，把来往搬运道具和指挥的吵嚷声阻挡外。堂本光一方慢吞吞重新低下头在袋子里拆盒，废了老半天劲用因为舞台剧而修剪过短的指甲抠开包装，倒出来一个风格典雅又带着说不出的魅惑气息的玻璃瓶子。

冰凉的瓶身接触到手心时差点被下意识的瑟缩抖落在地上，好在腿下意识地并拢把礼物接在浴袍面料。

香水。

堂本光一奇了，把包装盒子和袋子随便揉吧揉吧放一边，举着手掌长度的玻璃瓶子在妆镜上的灯前转着观察。

不甚明显的花纹在光线折射后展现出流光溢彩的纹路，印在眼睛里犹如一湾海。

他的相方从来都是情话三分说七分搞笑的表达风格。以往送来的礼物总是带有浓厚的心意却总让自己哭笑不得，也不知道主角是自己还是等着看自己为难模样的他。漫画，育毛剂，安全套，健身杂志，给pan酱的信……这么多年来稀奇古怪的礼物收了一堆骤然拿到正儿八经的东西自己反而有点手足无措了。

我可是本来都做好了东西一拿出来就吐槽“这是什么呀”的准备了啊。捧哏台词没用上，强迫症的座长心里犯痒痒，扭头想质问谁可那个小恶魔早就开溜了。

【太差劲了吧。】

堂本光一趴在妆镜面前摸出手机给一串没有名字的号码发过去消息。三面互相映衬的镜子里座长持续凝固状态等回信，那边却犹如石沉大海，只是在三分钟后尾标俏皮地变成了已读。

连东山前辈都难得收到堂本光一主动发来的邮件，全世界也就这位敢对他爱答不理。

“光一桑!我们进来咯！”门被规律地敲三下，后辈热情过头的取材主持声音传来。堂本光一摇摇头反手把精巧的玻璃瓶快速塞到妆台抽屉里，在门被推开时换上上镜时标准的故意不耐烦的表情和出卖内心真实态度的乖巧盘腿的坐姿。

 

距离上一次收到香水已经过去大概五年了。最开始时由于堂本光一对这些一向不怎么上心，直男起来还觉得用用香水娘娘腔，沐浴露和爽肤粉的味道好闻多了。相方除了脸哪里都不像艺人的毛病也不是第一天了。堂本刚深知这一点却也从不明面上提醒，而是在光一和造型师拌起嘴时抓过清单写下几个推荐的牌子交给助理照这个买。仅仅眼睛扫过去就成功让犹在边上小声嘟囔抱怨不停的，让造型师感到棘手不已的光一识相地闭了嘴。

好闻吗？二十代出头时自己还懵懵懂懂伸着胳膊凑到小天使鼻子下面问适不适合，另一只手还举着个刚开封的瓶儿。小天使大概是被味道熏到了小脸通红，还手忙脚乱推自己说大叔你当杀虫剂喷啊呛死人啦。小光一看着相方无所适从的模样莫名就被戳中了什么觉得有趣的点，当即便起了捉弄的心思还扑过去搂着人硬要他闻。隔壁拓郎桑被惊动，推开门看见光一把人摁住欺负伸手把罪魁祸首衣领提起来大骂臭小子没皮够是不是？

可是堂本刚给相方挑的东西从来都是准之又准。没那么刺鼻也没那么突兀，贴合着堂本光一自带的优雅冷冽气质，造型师也搞不清楚究竟是因为堂本刚时尚感太强还是对同事太过了解。

那现在呢？怎么一句话都不说了呢？堂本光一缩在后座味把手机游戏打开退出很多次，余光始终观察着坐在前排和司机说话的刚。最近各自工作都忙难得可以碰上面，对方却好像把前几天千秋乐送过香水的事情抛在脑后了，还一直在跟亲友发着看不懂的段子短信聊天，活活把自己无视在一边放置。

旁人看来倒不是在闹别扭，好像在刻意取乐，还是一如既往地看自己坐立不安就很得意很开心。这家伙，明明就很清楚一送东西我就会心神不安在意得不得了啊。堂本光一第三次把游戏音量放大吸引注意力无果还被冲一句“光一君吵死了”，便放弃状把帽檐拉下来挡着脸歪在窗边补眠。

但心里还是高兴的。

还恨不得跟全世界炫耀一下。

说起来以前还因为香水出过糗事。刚交往的时候两个毛头小子人生头回尝得情滋味没什么顾忌，自己出门前随手用架子上的一瓶喷了喷觉得还蛮好闻。直到跨年彩排时后辈用恍然又疑惑地表情说出来——啊怎么原来是光一君啊，刚刚经过闻到味道还以为是刚君呢——他才蹭得意识到香水这个自己曾单纯以为调味的东西是多么隐晦而暧昧的存在。

三不避嫌时期的两个人宛如被当面打了一耳光。堂本光一还记得那时坐在休息室往长发上系发绳的魔物相方立刻红了脸，透过镜子嗔怪又质问地盯着他看，等第二天正式演出时就不声不响换了香水，后辈还抱怨着自己心目中的刚君变了。

气味。哪怕两个人离得很远背对着彼此也不说话，这些浮动在空气粒子上的物质有如红线绕过人群牵在指尖。堂本光一读过很多自己跟刚的同人本，还被灌输了一脑子架空世界观，在他的概念里香水是可以几乎与信息素化为等号的。在恋人身上标记上自己的味道，强制改造，或者是清洗，无论是哪一点只是想起来就足够让堂本光一口干舌燥起来。

尤其那人还不自知地走在自己前面不好好穿衣服，小半截脖颈和肩头露在外面招摇过市。旁人总说自己看上去是比较工口的，可是堂本光一心里也有数他那点中学生趣味也就那样了，真情色大手是他身边那个始终对此类问题避而不答笑的慵懒看热闹的同事。这段时间火了一位色情姐姐，谷村先生还评价其有一种湿气。

那时主MC晃神了一两秒，脑子里面也不知道闪现

回过什么十八禁的镜头，下意识觉得，用湿气来形容堂本刚也是一点不过分的。

“干嘛忽然靠过来？”大眼睛转过来扫视着两个人之间的距离，小三角微微嘟起。这人从刚刚上车移动起就一直诡异地盯自己瞧，进电视台乐屋路上也跟背后粘了胶水一样，只要稍微慢一步铁定跟背后灵撞个结结实实。堂本光一不说话，委屈地盯着他瞧，一脸的你就没什么话跟我说吗。堂本刚也就是故意看不懂，理直气壮瞪回去偏偏不提。

“怎么不能靠过来？”光三岁梗着脖子反驳。

“你去你那边不行吗!”

“有什么区别反正没有墙这不是一个屋？”

直到西川热情洋溢来串门儿这对因为“休息室面积归属问题”僵持的组合才“缓和关系”。堂本刚抄起一个抱枕把人推到对面，还小心眼地拉过茶几摆在被拆掉的墙的中线上，立派地表示这是分界领土线你可千万别过来。

你们是不是幼稚过头了？教主一言难尽地在两个人身上来回扫视。堂本光一还鼻音嗤了一声坐回自己那半边，随便抓起一个杂志乱翻。

都什么事儿啊明明是你送我礼物了不是吗？那为什么还不跟我和好呢？堂本光一当真委屈。时间倒回到数月前，他和堂本刚陷入了一种微妙的冷战。起因共演的神田小姐或许怀着什么隐蔽的心思，话里话间举手投足透着亲近劲儿，番组和剧院探班时又都对座长的相方展现出来似有若无的敌对来。本来堂本刚就和亲友感叹过年纪大了色衰爱弛也是有的，当时的自己坐在边上装喝醉心里却不屑这套用来逃避责任的借口。不喜欢就是不喜欢拿什么时间来推卸？反正他足够自信能够喜欢这个人一辈子。可毕竟三十多岁了不是年少轻狂的年纪，熟年夫夫对腻味二字最为敏感，聚少离多的日子里神田小姐俨然成了一个导火索。堂本刚从来不把嫉妒说在嘴边，从来都是似有若无含着笑意看着你甚至表现出双倍的礼貌和热情。但最直接的表现结果，就是这一次公演堂本刚除了千秋乐几乎没来探班过。

堂本光一当真有等着他来的，还特意追问经纪人好多次刚有没有拖什么话过来，或者小纸条什么的。以往每年同事都会带着慰问品来照顾剧团打点人际关系，每一位大前辈那儿也都亲自再去拜访问候说一句“光一麻烦您照顾了”。能跟上下所有人都混熟是需要本事的，自己作为承担责任压力的那个人不得不说刚做这些事堪称贤内助的榜样。可这一回堂本刚打了圈招呼后玩起了消失。座长是整个剧团的精神支柱，而堂本刚是座长的精神支柱。一个明明跟舞台没有任何牵扯的人在不出现时人们才意识到这个“局外人”真正扮演过怎样重要的不可分割的角色过，后辈也不大习惯总觉得少了点什么。开始的时候堂本光一当他吃醋心里还美滋滋，十几天下来发现不大对劲了。回家的时候要么人不在要么提早睡，打电话过去也是经纪人接起来说刚桑还在工作中。人在躲也就算了，偏最后一天又送了瓶香水。送香水也就算了，送完人又不跟自己说话。

难道当真是有什么“色衰爱弛”的说法存在？思绪天马行空时，一块串门的高桥南一进来就看见光一桑对着妆镜三百六十度用严谨的科学态度眼神观察自己的脸，甚至上手扒着内双的左眼瞧大有准备往脸上动刀子的架势。

还是很帅的，您真不用质疑自己身为正统杰尼斯的实力。实在看不下去他这幅模样，南哥一脸一言难尽地做到旁边扳过光一的肩膀，及时给予小学生肯定免得这位人士看魔怔了又冒出来什么诡异的怀疑人生的念头。

堂本光一泄气地坐回去接着翻杂志。茶几对面堂本刚还在跟西川挨着脑袋说话，也不知道说到什么了，总之那个人笑的特别开心，眼睛都wink起来，露出了可爱的小虎牙。

“光一桑要买香水？”身边女孩子本来还在一直莫名其妙念叨着些“整容真的不靠谱的”“您要是都需要整了那我们别活了吧”“不过这大小眼的问题也的确……”，忽然停驻了碎碎念凑过脑袋看了一眼。“嗯？”堂本光一跟着低头，才意识到自己摊到了香水广告页面还很久都没有翻页了。

是个小众的品牌，但是堂本光一一眼就认得。因为前几天就从堂本刚那里收到过一模一样的。

南哥看他呆愣的模样没客气，直接把杂志抢过来看。“这家真的不错的特别有品味，”她给光一科普，“送恋人特别好哦……我当时就想买这款来着就是没时间去店头约……哦光一桑你看这个!”小姑娘发现了什么一般情绪激动地拍了一下大清早没睡醒状态的堂本光一，把杂志推过去指着角落不明显的一处神色飞扬地说:“锵锵!问题来咯！知道这个有什么功能吗？”

顺着指尖看过去，堂本光一没睡醒的瞌睡虫也睡醒了。低调角落里的图片上那个典雅的瓶子不就是自己收到的那一个？

“什么？”他来了兴趣，还挪了下屁股凑过去瞧。页面整洁也没能从文字当中获取信息，香水名字绕口，看上去带着魅惑感。高桥南本来就是存心逗他，没想到这人还真的不知道，一脸天真无辜地盯着要答案，自己反而闹了个红脸不好意思说出口了。

“怎么能不知道呢？”南哥表示我认知功能出现故障面前这个一定不是我认识的那个黄暴光王，支支吾吾比手画脚，大咧咧的性格倒是什么都说不出口了。“也就是传说中有啦……可能就是个隐喻而已……光一桑您别装了一定是知道吧！”

高桥南，女，1991年4月8日出生，却对着一位昭和54年生人有了一种拐带未成年般的犯罪感。

可昭和大叔仍旧求知欲旺盛地继续追问。

好在外边staff来敲门说已经可以进棚，高桥南想要顺势从自己挖的坑跳出来跟在堂本刚和教主后头一块走，却被堂本光一轻轻松松一把抓住还在纠缠不休。

不了吧等会告诉你呗。走廊前面走着堂本刚和教主，三步之后跟着尚在胡闹状态的南哥和光一。南哥已经是告饶状态了，心里一个劲儿骂自己收录前给自己找麻烦干嘛。

有什么你说啊？不是你先提的？堂本光一依旧刨根问底。

不是……反正光一桑又不送人!

那万一以后我送人，不搞清楚的话……

这兄妹俩闹腾着吵了一路吸引无数目光，高桥南简直要打自己的嘴，在人少的拐角处被逼迫得没法子，自暴自弃地捂着耳朵说——

提高性欲提高性欲提高性欲的啦行不行放过我吧我也不知道是不是真的就听别人说的而已您有兴趣自己去买瓶试试我……

 

三步之外，堂本刚狠狠地绊了一脚要不是教主扶着绝对要落地。

三步之后，堂本光一脸由白转红转黑。

高桥南嚎完，看着他俩，一脸惊讶又无辜。

完蛋了。

 

收录完三场武田和Daigo起哄聚餐，还没举手统计人数那边堂本刚就逃跑似的挤过人群往乐屋赶，被撞到的高见泽还没叫住他又被离得最近的堂本光一匆匆撞了一下，紧追在身后步速飞快。

怎么回事？吵架了？南哥捂着嘴惊悚地看着两个主持人的背影，非常害怕会打起来。

可刚刚收录的时候明明还……Daigo慢吞吞的语速说到一半又收回。好吧，坐在后排的时候他成功观察到堂本光一往左手边看过去的眼神和饿狼一样危险至极，另一边的堂本刚照常说着段子可是右边身子都麻木了似的硬是不往相方身上看。

堂本刚跑回乐屋抄起包就要往外边跑路却被一个胸口堵了个严实，鼻子撞在肌肉上还有点酸疼。完了完了完了玩脱了……他想要钻出去却在这个时候感受到自己和相方之间的体力差。早上持续到现在的局势彻底调转，那人的眼睛直勾勾盯着自己瞧，脸上神经也绷着看不出心思。

“那什么，你……”伶牙俐齿的人此刻笨嘴拙舌起来。送一个男人提高性欲的香水……是个人都火大了吧？他也不知道自己怎么想的，杂志取材时挑选香水看见这一款便鬼使神差地让店员包起送去给了光一。也不是出于恶作剧还是挑衅，单纯的冒出来光一最近也不理我的念头而已。可是别光凶我啊！你看你这几天干的叫什么事啊我也委屈啊我这不是尽力挽救熟年婚姻危机吗？堂本刚还没整理好思路，走廊那头就传来班底成员晚上不醉不归的说笑声。

车钥匙呢？堂本刚眼睁睁看着堂本光一没发火而是忽然转头拽住经纪人。经纪人也给吓一跳，凭神经记忆从口袋摸出来递过去。堂本光一结接过钥匙，反手抓过堂本刚手腕，不等他呼痛在那帮人拐弯过来之前强拉着恋人从就近的逃生通道走了。

 

第一说我不知道。  
第二说那就是商业宣传噱头而已又不是什么印度神油。  
第三说你要不要这么敏感不就是瓶香水吗还能反了天吗不喜欢别用啊！  
第四……他没来得及想出来第四个借口就被关门落锁扔床上了。

你他妈的疯子吗!!堂本刚伸脚就踹，板着脸的人却毫不动摇地压下来箍住手脚，反抗不得。

堂本光一把保姆车当赛车飚。堂本刚此刻完全相信相方那个年度第三的赛道排名的真实性了，他也是人生第一次发现原来从电视台到自己家门口原来是这么近的并且深刻意识到了买一份人身意外保险和车险的重要性——因为你永远不知道哪一天保不齐就会遇上一个疯了的司机。

“光一，你等等……”他终于感觉到害怕了。从停车场这人就直接把自己塞进副驾座扣上安全带绑住，一路上也不说话死抿着嘴。到地方了又被扯着手腕回家，门一开就被抄起腿弯抱起去卧室，灯也不开就胡乱扒衣服。  
他的嘴被狠狠堵住，唇齿被撬开，舌头钻进来舔舐纠缠，唾液分泌过多顺着交合处流下，仿佛是回到了刚在一起时一有空就不分白天黑夜在床上纠缠索取的时候。

熟年夫夫连做爱都是温和的，这个岁数顾及着身体顾忌着感情给自己设下的禁忌反而比顶着危险恋爱时更多。三十代开始光一和自己都莫名转了性子，倒不是说把上床当成例行公事，而是一个工作量大一个膝盖还有伤，珍惜对方比解决欲望更重要。比起以前能把嗓子叫到嘶哑第二天爬不起来身上还到处都是痕迹，现在更多只是温和的爱抚与律动，把暧昧的呻吟与喘息掩盖在薄被之下。  
骤然粗暴的对待下，堂本刚一晃神好像看见了当年金发的光一，再凝目时在自己身上肆意掠夺的男人又还是成熟棱角分明的模样。拒绝是没有用的，他已经把光一的双重火挑起来了。反正冷战那么久自己也憋的上火不如好好享受，于是索性放弃挣扎和他讲理，手探下去跟着摸索着解光一的皮带扣。  
啪嗒。金属弹开的声音很明显，蹭在自己衣衫被撩到乳首部位裸露在外面的小腹肌肤上冰凉一片。美人大抵如斯，纤长匀称的双腿光裸着，全身上下不过一条内裤和露出整片胸膛单挂在颈下的T恤衫。堂本刚昂起脖颈让他含吮撕咬，甚至把喉结也送到他口中。他的迎合不拒绝让暴虐的男人也稍稍缓和了攻势，手下轻重也放缓，但一只手探向自己胯间隔着内裤揉捏欲望时这点犹豫又被抛掷脑后，更为激烈地转而向下把粉嫩的乳首咬在嘴里含吮。  
身下人意料之中发出了黏腻的喘息。  
这是一具依旧年轻有力的躯体，尽管这么多年了也伤痕累累。堂本刚一手在堂本光一胸膛的肌肉抚摸，一手勾起黑色内裤的边缘摸进去握住炙热，上下撸动感受其变得更加坚硬烫手。他毫不怀疑光一的性欲问题，这个人只存在放纵不放纵罢了。体力与精力有多旺盛他比任何人都心知肚明。换句话说自己甚至在拖着后腿，光一照顾自己身体才一直隐忍克制。两方由于在意而互相让着居然走到了冷感的死胡同，他误打误撞买了瓶香水又轻而易举把这个结打开了。  
堂本刚的声音才是最有效的催情药。5让那么多人评价为天籁的嗓音发出生理本能趋势的声音时有多噬骨销魂只有堂本光一知道。粗暴地把最后一点遮羞布也扯掉，敷上他的手把两根靠在一起撸动。欺负这个词也是多意的。小时候被熊孩子摁在怀里蹭是欺负，长大了被压在身下攻城略地也是欺负。堂本刚脸上的潮红如落霞，握住的手指也在发颤。仰躺时的视线是有限的，他被光一的气息所笼罩，听着这个工作时天下无敌的男人因为自己蹙眉难耐发出近似痛苦的喘息，一股瘙痒顺着他触摸的后颈，乳首，大腿内侧带着电流窜过脊椎骨震慑到头皮发麻。  
情感太浓烈时，不需要性爱就足够高潮。  
他没骨气的先泄在了光一手上。  
堂本刚瘫在身下胸口剧烈欺负，眼睛也有些失神。横亘着一条胳膊挡着半边脸，透过手指缝隙看见自己的双腿腿弯被分开抄起。  
勾在光一的腰上。  
“套在抽屉……”他半哑着嗓子想要开口，突如其来的刺痛又让他失声。堂本光一真的被自己气到了，两根手指就着精液胡乱做扩张。明明柜子里面就有润滑油探个手的距离罢了，这家伙怕是存心给自己点苦头吃。算了算了，这些年顾着这个顾着那个，比年轻时小心一百倍地讲究，平时就算他不要求光一也硬着头皮忍受安全套的乳胶感。就当今天例外了吧，堂本刚不扫他的兴致，放松身体屏住呼吸让手指进出得更顺畅。这个人对他身体的敏感点早就了如指掌，压着褶皱拉开几下就直奔目标。身体的主人弓起了脚背惊呼起来，上半身几乎坐起，生理盐水也从眼眶坠落下来滑到柔顺的发间。  
还好没有真把那个香水对着他一通乱喷，要不然还不被他做死在床上了。狂乱的冲击间他断断续续冒出这个念头。光一给憋得不轻，直接扶着利器破开了身体，没有一点温柔过渡和适应就顶弄腰胯蛮干起来。怎么可能不想他呢？多少年了，抬眼就看见他在身边早已成了被身体记忆的习惯，不能缺少也不能被替代。看了那么久的人从阳光的少年到魅惑的中年，听他自嘲说老了玩不动了眼角都有细纹了，可是每一帧的他自己都能内心回放品味上无数遍。  
陪伴是最奢侈的宝物。  
内壁的收缩配合着他的节奏。堂本刚很快就追赶上了状态，挺腰迎合着体内的撞击。他腿间酸软得支撑不住，缠在腰间双腿就要滑下又被一只手托住腿弯。堂本光一对他太不温柔，用折腾布偶人的孩子的手段拿自己撒气。他想喊疼，男人情欲上脑起来当真是不管不顾的，伸出一只胳膊勾在他脖子上虚力半抬起上身，带着哭腔断续说:“……你都不亲我……”  
堂本光一看着他。  
他最爱光一的这双眼睛，黑曜石一样，纯粹干净，无论是在什么样的境地板着什么样的表情，这双眼睛看向自己是总装载着藏不住的赤裸的深情。  
结合处的吞吐微微停顿。堂本光一顿了一下，激烈的运动下他的胸膛也随着呼吸与心跳剧烈起伏。堂本刚幼兽一般水汪汪的眼睛能成功激发雄性天然保护欲的同时也刺激着作祟的破坏欲。果然，短暂的停滞与磨蹭后是更为汹涌的情潮，大开大合整根拔出又整根尽没。堂本刚半张口连声音也喊不出来了，而这时有人倾身捧住他后脑，珍惜而温柔地含吮着唇舌。  
粗暴和心疼并存，心灵契合才是最高级别的性爱。要不是爱惨了，要不是把一颗心都心甘情愿赔给他了……堂本光一搂着怀里血肉交融的爱人，思绪和自控力早被他撩拨到九霄云外。  
怎么能忘了呢？他喜欢的人一向肆意潇洒敢爱敢恨放的开，不是那种扭扭捏捏的性子。最危险的那段日子他们背着所有人恋爱了，牵个手都不敢，但凡走出室内连句一起见过面都不敢承认，只能在空闲时放下房间所有的窗帘在公寓里日夜颠倒发泄年轻人的荷尔蒙。现如今安稳了，感情和生活都找到了合适的平衡点也没有那么多畏惧的东西，可该表达占有欲该表达索求欲时就别顾忌，就像香水的信息素，就像体液精液和泪水，用这些携带有自己基因的物质毫不客气地标记他身体内外，才能给予比言语更加有力的安全感。  
他半垂眼，眸色深沉地咬舐那颗肩上的黑痣。情欲高潮逐渐掌控着躯体的感官，视觉听觉嗅觉都一瞬间关闭了与世界连接的通道，神经向下聚焦。脑海里一瞬间划过想象中刚站在柜台前恶作剧笑着把香水打包带走的画面，腰眼一麻将精液满满灌入了爱人的体内。

所以说我还真的是变态啊，又不是什么火辣的画面都能平白被刺激成这样。堂本光一喘着气扒扶在那人同时达到高潮而虚脱的身上，伸手抚开他汗湿的发丝，如此苦笑着自嘲。

 

 

冷战来的莫名其妙，结束得也莫名其妙。不仅结束了还很腻歪，三十好几的成年人弄得跟初坠爱河的纯情毛头小子一样。西川毒嘴说一句莫不是悲哀婚姻生活的回光返照就被堂本刚直接踢一脚过去。

可不是嘛，不知道的还以为你们刚搞在一起呢。一次圈内聚会时亲友森山捂着眼睛表示不被刺伤眼睛。结个账的功夫就看见这俩人站在外头走廊，还没接近就见到堂本和堂本挨得很近，手牵着手，堂本还在堂本额角浅浅亲了一口。

那不就对了，等我出一本爱情婚姻成功学给你寄个十套好好研究吧。这是爱跑火车的那位堂本笑吟吟说。

那瓶香水已经不知道被丢在哪里了，可能有一天后辈乱扒东西找到时还会当做空气清新剂自顾自乱喷一通。不过那也无所谓了，因为堂本刚又带了一堆慰问品爱抚了这群被座长高压统治伤透了的孩子脆弱的心灵。

“哎pan酱真的好黏刚桑啊。”后辈看着黏着脚后跟转的小公主啧啧称奇，日常被嫌弃的自己可是连个正脸都不被赏的。神田乐呵呵拍手逗小家伙也不被赏脸，高傲地扭开头屁股朝人，唯有堂本刚走进来时被直接扑了个满怀。

“去爸爸那玩吧。”堂本刚有些尴尬地让pan不要总粘在自己身上，摆手也没有用只得放下便当盒把她抱起来顺毛。

小公主舒服地趴在怀里睡觉，后辈眼巴巴望着感叹一句:“狗狗都是凭味道认人的啊，刚桑跟光一桑呆的时间最久所以pan闻出来光一桑的味道了吧……”

光一的味道。

明明是句没什么其他意思的话，堂本刚却蹭得红透了脸，抱着pan认也不是反驳也不是。神田扭头古怪地盯着人看，后辈却大大咧咧没觉得有什么错，只是落话后的诡异气氛让自己也有点莫名。偏这话被刚进屋的堂本光一听了个正着，脸上没什么表情眼神里面的戏谑却出卖了丰富的内心活动。堂本刚给臊得瞪了他俩一眼抱着pan昂头出门还狠狠地踩着光一脚面过去的。

额……我说错话了？后辈眨着眼睛疑惑。

没错啊。堂本光一坦然地安慰，说的很对，跟我呆的时间最久，各方面的久。

座长的憋笑脸太过明显，后辈脑子里开始出现了奇怪的脑洞。稍微能跟的上一点车速时扭头发现堂本光一已经不在，走廊外面传来含着笑意的“tsuyoshi”与恼火的“别跟着我”，pan酱含糊地跟着汪了一嗓子。

今天的帝剧后台也是欢声笑语放晴的一天。


End file.
